Beautiful?
by twilight-jasper's the best
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Rosalie. I had a random idea that i think would fit Rosalie perfectly. I SUCK at summeries so read to find out. WARNING:eating disorders
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, dinner's ready!" My mom, Esme called to me from the bottom of the stairs. Before dinner, I go over to my favorite thing and most hated thing in the house, my scale. I put both feet onto it and shut my eyes _105, 105, 105._ But no I can never be that skinny can I? 120. Fucking 120. I'm so fucking fat. Everyone thinks I'm this fucking perfect bodied, vain, supermodel. If only.

"Rosalie get your fat ass down here!" My brother, Edward, called from the bottom of the stairs. If only he knew how much it hurt when he called me that. I walk down the stairs wondering. I need to diet. I walk into the kitchen, my mom made my favorite. Meaty, delicious, Lasagna. 767.6 calories. I walk over to the kitchen table and sit down, my boyfriend Emmett, hands me the dish. I take the smallest amount I could without drawing attention. I take a bite and all I can think is _Hey look the fat girl is shoving more food in her mouth. Of course she couldn't go 6 hours without eating what a pig. _ I can't eat anymore the taste of the food in my mouth is disgusting because of how much I want it. I put it into the napkin that's on my lap. I finish putting it all onto the napkin and I get up.

"May I be excused?" I asked Mom.

"Of course dear just put your plate in the sink." Esme responded glowing about how fast I finished my meal. I ran up stairs into my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. I walk over to the toilet and look into the water seeing my reflection. I put the toothbrush into my mouth trying to get it as far back as it can go. I throw up the only bite I had at dinner. I clean myself up, and strip for my shower. I look into the mirror at my self and I could almost see the folds of fat on myself. _Disgusting pig_ I thought. I make a vow for myself. _I will NOT eat till I weigh 100 pounds. _Then I step into the shower to wash off the pig I once was.

**Hey all of you I just wanted to let you know that this is a new story I am writing. This is just the preface so that's why it's so short. Let me know if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! This is the second chapter to Beautiful? Enjoy remember to R&R! If you don't know what that means it stands for Read and Review. **

I'm standing in front of the mirror. It's been forever since I've had a decent meal. The feeling of control is great. I know that I can do this now. Carlisle has been worried though. He said I looked at little skinny. Ha, I look fucking FAN-Tastic. I go over to my scale and see it sitting there mocking me, I glare at it. I slowly make my weigh on top of it. I close my eyes.

_105_

_105_

_105_

I look down into the horrid scale. I smirk at it. 102. HA. I beat my goal. I kept my promise. The only thing I've had to eat over these past days, or was it weeks, wait months? Oh, who cares? Anyway, all I've had to eat was a piece of cheese if I felt like I was going to pass out. It was hard the first couple days. I was dying to eat. Literally. Ha. Then I was searching online for tips and found websites were girls can talk and post updates on there weights and stuff. It helps a lot. Knowing that other girls out there are going through the same struggle. I go to bed happy, I succeeded.

~0~

"Rosalie!" Alice said as she bounded into my room. "It's SUMMER!"

Great the most horrid season. Bathing suit season.

"We have to go bathing suit shopping!" Alice said if reading my mind.

"Great." I said as if it wasn't great at all. Alice then proceeds to pout. Yay.

~0~

"ROSE!! Hurry up let me see you!!!" Alice said for the millionth time while I was changing. As I look at myself I could make out the outlines of my ribs. Hmm, I don't really want to show anyone my progress till it's finished.

"Alice, these bikinis are hugging my chest and hips weird can I try a tankini instead?" I said.

"Ya sure, I be right back." I could hear Alice dashing out of the dressing room like the energizing bunny. "Ok here!" she said while chucking the new suits over. The tankini's show a lot of my back and I don't really like it. Ah, Alice I love you. I dig through the suits to fins the perfect one. It's a monokini, or a one piece. It's plaid and cover's yet shows. It's perfect. (Pic on my profile.)

"ALICE I LOVE THIS ONE!" I said coming out of the dressing room and turning for her.

"I knew you would." She said with a smirk on her face. That pixie.

~0~

"So do you want to grab some lunch?" Alice said as we were passing the food court. Oh. Well, I did beat my goal. Maybe a snack wouldn't hurt.

"Sure." I said walking towards all the fast food places.

"Uh, I'll have 2 soft tacos, and a small coke." Alice said then turning to me.

"I'll have the taco salad." I said. Well, I could at least eat healthy. We go over to our table and sit down. Alice starts on her tacos. I pick up my fork and take a bite of my salad. I want to scarf down the entire thing so bad but all I hear is the voice in my head screaming at me to stop and to run to the bathroom. _NO! Don't eat it! Do you want to be a fat pig?_ I take another bite and gag. Alice notices.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked worried. Oh, no what should I say. Thank god, I became pretty good at coming up with lies at this point.

"EWW! I just ate a hair!" I said while gagging.

"Are you sure it wasn't one of our hairs?" She asked.

"Yes it was long and red. Eww. I'm not really hungry anymore." I said while pushing my plate away. "I'll eat at home."

"Not blaming you." She said.

~0~

When I got home that night I threw up the little I had. I can't go back to my old weight, I can't. This is pretty, this is skinny.

I lay in my bed and stare at the celling, I drift off to sleep with one last thought

_What if I can be skinner?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so here is chapter 3. To someone that asked they are all adopted. Normal pairings. Bella might be in later chapters. So enjoy.**

The next morning I wake up dazed. As I lay in bed I remember all of yesterday. _What if I can be skinner? _Skinner. Hmm… is it possible? 102. Sure it's nice but, 99. That would be amazing. 95. That would be perfect. I would be perfect.

I hear 3 almost silent raps at my door.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Rose, its Alice. We planned on going to the beach today remember?" Alice said through the door.

"Oh yea, I'll be down in 10. Pack the car!" I said while jumping out of bed. I grabbed my beach bag and filled it with everything I needed. Finally I went into the bathroom, brushed my hair, teeth, and put on my bath suit. I stared at my self in it.

_Look at your thighs! Oh my god! Are those roads or what? _I pinched at the meat that clung to the bone. _Fat, fat, fat._ Ok today, No food. I'm going to swim 10 laps then I can relax.

"Rose are you almost ready we're about to leave!" Alice yelled from down stairs.

"Yea I'm coming down right now." I called. I threw on my sun dress and ran for the door.

~0~

"Nice bathing suit. Not trying to hide something are we?" Edward said sarcastically. The he put air inside of his cheeks to make himself look fat.

"Shut it Edward. Rose you look amazing." Alice said. Jasper than proceeded to hit Edward in the back of the head.

"Yea Rosie you always do." Emmett said while taking my hand.

"Thanks." I said while gazing out the window.

~0~

"How was the beach kids?!" Esme called as we came through the door.

"The pale do not tan well." Alice said. She looked like a bright red clown.

"You should have used sunscreen." I said. I did still look pale, but not red.

"Aw, honey here some aloe." Esme said as handing Alice the bottle. Jasper tried to put a comforting arm around her.

"OWWW!" Alice shrieked when Jasper touched her.

"Sorry shug." He apologized in his southern drawl. Alice could never stay mad when he did that.

"Rosie aren't you tired?" Emmett questioned me.

"No why?" I asked.

"The entire time we were there all you did were laps." He said caringly.

"Well, when school starts I want to join the swim team…" I said.

"That's a great idea!" Esme said.

Yea. Great more bathing suits.

~0~

As I was flipping through the channels something caught my eye. She was perfect.

"I got to my goal weight. 85 lbs." she said. 85 so perfect.

"Right now my weight is 93 lbs." Man, still perfect.

"Oh my god Rose! Look at her! I can literally see every rib! Her bones are like coming out of her skin! Gross change the channel!" Alice yelled, as Carlisle walked into the room.

"Those are the saddest cases. When girls who are anorexic or bulimic come in. Skinny and bones protruding. One of my patients I was talking to refused to eat. I tried to talk her into it. She said 'No, I can't be fat I can't be fat. I'm already 10 lbs away from my goal. I'm so close. So close.' I said you need to eat your killing you're self. You're wasting away. You have no fat on you at all. Then she said 'you think so? Well look at my thighs.' She had no thigh. It was literally a bone with skin just sitting there."

"Oh my god that's horrible." Alice said.

"How much did she weigh?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"83 lbs." He said sadly.

If only.

**Ok so there was the chapter you know what to do. Read and Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! Me soooo sorry for not updating! **

**Anyone out there!??!?!?**

"Hmm what to wear?" I ask myself out loud.

"The purple v-neck with the pale skinny jeans and your black pumps." said Alice. I didn't even notice her come in.

"Perfect." I said in shock. I don't know why I'm ever shocked when it comes to fashion and that pixie.

"Of course it is! Who do you think I am?" She said jokingly angry.

"Don't anger the pixie!" Emmett called from across the hall. "That has bad consequences."

"If you just wore the outfit I gave you, none of that would have happened." Alice says with a shrug. "Aren't you so excited for school!" She yelled.

"Yep, it sucks that we had to move last minute though." I said. "Now were in _Forks_" I said in a sneer.

"Oh it's not that bad. I have a feeling that we are going to make a new friend though." Alice said distant.

"Yea you and your "feelings"" I said with air quotes.

"Shut up!" she said while smacking my arm. "Ow, your arm is bone Rose."

"I've been working out" I said immediately.

"Ok.." She said quietly. I have to be more careful…

School starts today. Fuck my life! Ok so my outfits ready I strip and stand on the scale.

_Flash_

_Flash_

_Flash_

97

YES! I'm so close to 95 lbs! Ok so new plan for today. No more than 500 calories.

Breakfast- toast- 90

Lunch salad- 50 cals

Dinner- half of whatever Esme gives me. So around 240

Leaving me with 100 cals under! Perfect.

"ROSE I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Alice screeched.

"Sorry!" I yell while opening the door. I go into my room and put on the outfit Alice chose the night before.

The purple v-neck hangs lose on my thin frame. The skinny jeans look like straight legs instead. I go into my closet and pick out the 0's instead. Better. I take a large deco belt and wrap it around my waist chining me in.

I look good!

Then I turn to stare into the mirror and all I see is a 400 lbs blob that doesn't deserve to live. "Fat pig." I mutter before putting on the shoes, grabbing my bag and walking out the door.

I hear a wolf whistle while walking down the stairs. I see Emmett staring. I start to feel even more self conscious. But I can never show it. I hold my head up and go close to him and sit on his lap.

"Good morning!" I say cheery.

"Morning, I like you outfit Rosie." He says while shifting his weight. I'm probably crushing him with my fat self. I make a move to get up and he puts his arm around my waist. "Your so bony Rose." He says in a whisper. Even though I turn and see a odd expression on his face, I still feel a rush of pride swell into me.

"Is that a compliant?" I ask happily.

No Answer.

**That's all folks until next time! REVIEW PLEASE!! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, well not much to say…. So ON WITH THE SHOW!**

~*~

"Let's take my car!" Emmett whined. Edward was shaking his head in disagreement.

"We can't it's a little….much, don't you think?" He said while motioning towards the great behemoth of Emmett's jeep. "We should take mine." He said pointing towards the Volvo.

"It's way too tiny to fit all of us!" Alice exclaimed.

"Maybe if some of us lost some weight she….I mean we could all fit." He said looking strait at me. I felt my insides cringe, the voice in my head started to get louder saying 'I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN FIT IN THE FUCKING CAR! YOU FAT PIG!!' I need to lose more weight. I sighed deeply.

"Shut the fuck up Dickward. We are taking the jeep." Emmett barked.

Once we got to school I started to the main office while Alice was chatting away next to me. The scene of the car situation replayed in my head over, and over, and over……

"Can I help you?" the secretary looked at me worriedly.

"Oh yes, we are the new students." I went to go show Emmett and Edward but only Jasper and Alice stood there.

"Emmett forgot his bag, so they went to go get it." Jasper explained to me.

"Where's Edward?" It doesn't take two people to get a bag.

"He need to get his car because he's giving lessons after school to Esme's friend's kids." Oh, well that made sense.

"Um, they had to go get there stuff, Jasper will give them their schedules." I said. She handed their schedules to him and we walked out. I hope everything goes ok.

~*~

I walk into the cafeteria and go to wear Alice is sitting.

"Hey! So how's your first day going?" She asks excitedly.

"Eh, nothing exciting. How about yours?" I ask.

"Mine was great! I met a new girl too. Her name is Bella. I think she is perfect for Edward!" she squealed.

"Great." I said flatly. I don't really care about Edward's love life. At all. Alice stared at the doors with a horrified expression on her face.

"Alice what's wrong?" I said while turning around. Edward was walking in with Jasper and Emmett. His face was bruised and he had a large black eye.

"Holy shit Edward, what the hell happened!?!??!" I yelled.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I got into a fight with a another kid, and got my ass kicked." He said.

"Show me him, I'll kick his ass!" Alice hissed. When she's mad, you do NOT want to mess with her.

"No, no it's ok, a teacher caught him and he's suspended for a couple days." He said. I feel like he's hiding something….

~*~

The rest of the day went rather eventful. Except when I walked through the front door I heard something that sent chills down my spine.

"Rosalie, could you come into my office please."


End file.
